vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Souei
Summary Souei is a loyal follower of Rimuru Tempest, and in charge of spying and information gathering. He is also one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 7-C | 6-A Name: Souei Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Oni, Spy, Ninja, Dark Spirit Oni |-|Pre-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Duplication (Can make 6 clones of himself), Thread Manipulation, Body Puppetry (Can use his threads to control the bodies of others), Telepathy, Teleportation, Blessed, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (All monsters have inherent resistance to the magic attribute), Radiation Manipulation, Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Post-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can destroy someone's mind with his threads, by overloading their brain with intense pleasure and/or pain), Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Corrosion Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Paralysis, Poisons, Pain Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice) |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Darkness Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Flight, Dimensional Travel, Intangibility, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Town level (Far stronger than before) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss who could move faster than the goblins could see) | Hypersonic+ (Superior to Ranga which can move 2 km before Holy Knights could react), with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Town level | Continent level Stamina: High | High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Extended melee, Tens of meters with threads | Extended melee, Tens of meters with energy attacks and his threads | Hundreds of Kilometers, Planetary with Eye of the Moon Standard Equipment: Two ninjato. Threads which he can use to directly manipulate someone's nerves, causing intense pain or pleasure. Souei is also capable of manipulating someone's nervous system to prevent them from fainting, which combined with the pain or pleasure he can inflict, can break someone's mind. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Dark Spirit Oni:' As a dark spirit oni Souei is half spiritual lifeform, thus he lacks a physical body, has eternal youth and will regenerate as long as his core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission:' An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Shadow Step:' The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before, the ability isn't instantaneous. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'One Hit Kill:' Souei's ability which kills souls. *'Death Sentence:' An attack that use One Hit Kill to attack and kill the enemy both spiritually and physically with his 2 ninjato. *'Death Sentence Weak Version: '''A '''Death Sentence '''attack using the back of the sword and then stopping the cutting motion just before it makes contact to the soul. Thus avoiding lethal outcome. *'Corrosive Breath:' An ability which corrodes whatever it touches. *'Afterimage:' An ability which creates afterimages by using small remnant of magic power particles, the afterimages have mass and presence. *'Eye of the Moon:' An ability capable of observing anywhere in the world with the option to add sound as well too, and the information can be processed and turned into a video. Can also be used to locate isolated dimensions and teleport in and out of them. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru * '''Thought Acceleration:' An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination:' The ability to to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Post Harvest Festival Souei has the resistances of: Pain Nullification, Status Change Nullification, Natural Effect Resistance, Physical and Spiritual Attack Resistance, and Holy Magic Attack Resistance. As an Awakened Demon Lord he gained the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Natural Elements Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, and Mental Attack Immunity. Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Tharja (Fire Emblem) Tharja's profile (Post-Harvest Festival Souei was used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ninjas Category:Energy Users Category:Spies Category:Spirits Category:Darkness Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Flight Users Category:Thread Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6